


The Flower of Youth I Give to You

by spectreofstardust



Series: The Month of Markbum (or June for short) [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anniversary, Baker!Jackson, Baker!Jinyoung, Baker!Youngjae, Florist!BamBam, Florist!Yugyeom, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Model!Mark, Photographer!Jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/pseuds/spectreofstardust
Summary: Day 10: Buying flowers for the otherJaebum had it all planned out. After work, he would take the bus to the florist to pick up the flowers he had special ordered months ago and then over to the bakery for a special cake to celebrate his second anniversary with his husband, Mark. Of course not everything goes according to plan when it comes to public transportation.





	The Flower of Youth I Give to You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy June 10th everyone! (These stories are really helping me keep track of what day it is xD)
> 
> Unbeta'd as always.

Jaebum kept looking at the clock, counting down the minutes until he was off work. His heart began to pound and his breath grew short when he thought about all he had to do. He made sure to write out a list since he thought it would help, but the physical list of everything he had to do only made him more anxious. His coworkers kept trying to engage in small talk and Jaebum appreciated the effort, he truly did, but he couldn’t focus on anything. Today was a special day for him and Mark since they were celebrating their second marriage anniversary. 

 

As soon as the clock hit five, Jaebum left a cloud of dust behind him as he ran out the door. He had two stops before he could even think about heading home. If he had asked his boss if he could get off work an hour earlier, they would have said yes since the studio was understanding about these things, but with the two special purchases he had to make before going home, he knew every cent would help. 

 

The most important was the flower shop that closed at six on the dot and took a 45 minute ride to get there from his office. The reason he went to that florist was because it was run by his two friends, Yugyeom and BamBam. He loved them both dearly and wanted to support them, but the two really knew how to get on his nerves. 

 

His other stop was at his favorite bakery, which was also far from the apartment he lived in with Mark, his husband. It was run by his friends Jackson, Jinyoung, and Youngjae. Jaebum was happy that the happy couple had hired the college aged kid whose enthusiasm and love for life shone brighter than the sun. Jinyoung and Jackson tried to run everything on their own for the first six months of owning their bakery. Eventually the happy and stressed couple came to their senses and hired a part-timer who could serve as an extra set of hands.

 

Jaebum’s goal was to pick up the two items for Mark to celebrate their anniversary: the bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots that he had special ordered and the red velvet cake he had special ordered to make sure it was ready in time. 

 

He had been planning this night for months and wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. If the buses ran on time, he may even make it home before Mark. Jaebum was so stressed that he didn’t even complain about the cloud of smoke that shot towards him when the bus stopped. Rather than voice his complaints at the driver like normal, he climbed on and grabbed a seat in the front in order to make an easy exit. 

 

The buses were running a little early. Jaebum tried to contain his glee as an elderly couple got on the bus and began to complain. He could relate to that, and he really did feel bad for the couple. Usually he would complain about something like that too, but it worked out for him today. 

 

The bell above the door announced his presence to the entire store. He strode right up to the counter and had already placed the exact amount on the counter by the time BamBam strode out from the back room. 

 

“I didn’t think you were going to make it.” BamBam was fighting back a smile as he thought about how long Jaebum had to commute and how fast he had to run to make it on time. It was both sweet and amusing to think of the older having to go through so much for them. 

 

“Just give me my flowers please. I have to go to the bakery next.”

 

“Keep your pants on.” BamBam put the change the cash register and grabbed Jaebum’s bouquet of flowers. “Thanks for the tip.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t mention it. Tell your boyfriend I said hello.” Jaebum picked up the flowers and already had one foot out the door of the shop. 

 

BamBam placed his hands on his hips. “He has a name you know!”

 

“Not until he admits that Nora is cuter than Pudding!” Jaebum stepped out of the shop, into the bustling street, but he could still hear BamBam’s loud voice. It reached his ears despite being separate by the walls of the flower shop and large crowd of people. 

 

“This coming from someone who could barely choose between Jinyoung and Nora! Besides, he’s my boyfriend and he loves me! He would never admit that!” 

 

Jaebum imagined BamBam shaking his fist at him as he crossed the street to catch his next bus. It was another long bus ride to the bakery, so Jaebum allowed himself to close his eyes. He imagined that he was in Mark’s presence. They were just chatting about their days and it was infinitely better than not being in the presence of his husband and on a bus to boot. 

 

He opened his eyes and stretched groggily. When he realized where he was, he had a mini heart attack. It was only one stop farther than the bakery, so he was lucky in that regard. Jaebum gathered his flowers quickly and jumped off the bus once it reached the next stop. He flew down the street, his legs screaming for a rest but he ignored that because there simply wasn’t any time. 

 

“Thank you,” Jaebum told the nice customer who was holding the door open for him before skidding to a halt in the middle of the floor. The bakery had a warm, homey vibe to it that Jaebum would take comfort in, but he didn’t have time today.

 

There was a large amount of people packed into the bakery like sardines who wanted their sweet treats for the weekend and Jaebum was no different. He looked around, hoping to catch the eye of Jackson or Jinyoung, but they were both too busy with their customers to notice he walked in. 

 

“Jaebum-hyung,” He whipped his head around to see the brightest smile ever. “I can help you over here.” 

 

Bless this kid, Jaebum thought as he walked over to Youngjae. He already had the cake on the counter and his hand out for the money. 

 

“I always knew I liked you.” Jaebum quickly pressed the bills into his hand before grabbing the cake. “Please tell Jackson and Jinyoung that I said hello please.”

 

“Will do. We’re still on for this weekend right? All six of you will be there too?”

 

Jaebum reached across the counter and ruffled the kid’s hair. It would be his first time hanging out with the friend group and he was nervous. “Yep, we’ll all be there. I’ll see you then!” 

 

It was all he could do to calmly walk out of the shop, cake perfectly balanced in one hand and flowers gripped in the other. His feet pressed against the pavement in a fast tempo as soon as the door was shut behind him. What he saw caused his second heart attack of the day, a high number for such a young man. 

 

_ Was that the bus leaving? Without him?!???? _

 

~+~

 

Jaebum walked in thirty minutes later, which wasn’t bad considering the slowness of public transportation, and gently set the cake on the table. It was only thirty because the bus driver actually listened to and considered his emotional plea for a quick ride since it was his anniversary. “Markie? Are you here?”

 

“In here!” Jaebum immediately turned towards the kitchen and strode in. He was met with the sight of Mark cooking in a muscle tank and tight pants. Rather than wrap his arms around Mark’s waist like he told his brain, Jaebum’s hands squeezed his ass. “Jaebum, not now. Let me finish making dinner first.” There was nothing Jaebum wouldn’t do to hear Mark’s adorable giggle.

 

“Here, these are for you.” Jaebum held the flowers out, a blush forming on his face. 

 

“These are amazing.” Mark took the flowers and inhaled deeply. “What are they?”

 

“Forget-Me-Nots. BamBam helped me special order them. Apparently they stand for true love and memories? I don’t know if that’s true because I never fact checked him.”

 

Warm lips were pressed against his and he melted into the touch. He placed a hand on Mark’s cheek and deepened the kiss, adding in tongue to taste Mark. 

 

“I was rambling, wasn’t I?”

 

“Just a little, but I expect it at this point.” Mark giggled before turning back to the pot on the stove. “Your flowers are over there.” 

 

Jaebum looked in the direction Mark had nodded his head to see roses in a vase. “I love them, but did you forget about our anniversary?” They were ordinary red roses that seemed to be haphazardly tossed into the vase. 

 

“No....I was more focused on what to make you though, so flowers weren’t really my focus. I’m sorry. I know how much you love them.” Mark handed the flowers to Jaebum. “Would you mind putting the Forget-Me-Nots in there too?”

 

“Sure.” Jaebum placed the flowers in the vase, making sure to mix them in a perfect representation of their relationship. 

 

“You’re going to want to take pictures of everything, aren’t you?” 

 

Jaebum quickly slipped his phone into his pocket at being caught sneaking a picture of Mark cooking. “Would you mind if I got out the professional camera? There’s no way I want this night to pass without being memorialized. Not when my hot, adorable model husband and I are celebrating a marriage anniversary. Plus, I even got your favorite cake.” 

 

Mark released a sigh, but Jaebum could tell he was touched by the blush spreading on his face. “You're so sweet. Thank you. I love you so much, Jaebum.” He pressed a quick kiss to his cheek to keep himself from being distracted and burning down the building. 

 

“I love you so much, Mark. I’ll be right back with the camera.” Jaebum paused in the doorway to turn around and look back at the perfect scene, capturing an image right then and there. 

 

It still shocked him that Mark was his friend, agreed to be his boyfriend, and finally his husband when he got down on one knee. The question got caught in his throat, but Mark said yes even without words. Jaebum smiled as he remembered Mark accidentally knocking him over to the ground and the two of them crying happy tears together. 

 

While the couple was dating, they used flowers to communicate their feelings. Jaebum loved photographing them from a young age. When he started dating Mark, it seemed only natural he loved taking pictures of the two together. 

 

Even now, both could easily point to their wedding day and say it was the best day of their lives. It was the start of a new era of a happy marriage with a lot of flowers given to the other as a display of affection. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is going to be quiet a lazy day for Markbum ;) Hint hint
> 
> Gah I can't believe I have only three stories pre-written and no motivation to write....Please send help...I'm on twitter @spectreofstars. Come scream with me about GOT7 as they continue to take the world by storm through their concerts


End file.
